


Advantages of Coffee

by SnootyMcSnootykins



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootyMcSnootykins/pseuds/SnootyMcSnootykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto muses over the power he has over the staff of Torchwood Three simply because he commands control of the coffee machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages of Coffee

Coffee, Ianto quickly learnt, was the quickest way to the heart of Torchwood Three. He hadn’t noticed straight away, too busy worrying about Lisa and the risk of getting found out to notice the severe caffeine addiction the members of the group shared. Gradually, however, he began to realise just how frequently he was called away from his other duties -such as dusting or feeding the various aliens- in order to brew up yet another pot of the energizing liquid. It grew to be a source of amusement to the Welshman, seeing how the team could be so content to ignore his existence while a hot cup of coffee was within arm’s reach, but as soon as they’d consumed the last drop he was the most important man in the world. It gave him a sense of power, of importance.

 

Of course as soon as he satisfied their cravings he turned right back into the invisible man again, but that was just fine. It was easier to sneak around behind their backs, to keep and care for Lisa right beneath their noses, if he kept contact to a bare minimum. Not that their fearless leader made that very easy for him. Each time Jack Harkness shot that charming smile at him, generally after a coffee delivery, Ianto felt a pang of guilt shoot threw him. He knew what he was doing was an invasion of trust, but he didn’t have any choice in the matter. In order to save Lisa, he needed Torchwood’s equipment and once she was free of her implants, they’d leave Cardiff and Torchwood both far behind them.

 

If that dangerously clever captain didn’t figure out he was hiding something first, of course. But with each ceramic mug of liquid energy he gave to Jack, accompanied by a polite smile and perhaps a flirtatious quip or two, the Welshman felt he was slipping further and further passed the leader’s defences. Coffee certainly had its advantages.


End file.
